Ashes 2011:The End of the Line?
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: A gang of armed blaggers are seriously beginning to annoy Gene. The trial of the man that had haunted the team for years approaches and Ray has some adjusting to do.Is the team going to survive. Set present day, follows on from What Makes A Man?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Life on Mars or Ashes to Ashes. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 1. New Beginnings?**

"Uncle Ray is going to be a dad?" Molly raised an eyebrow as her mother nodded.

"Yes."

"I didn't think he likes kids." Molly picked up a piece of toast as she spoke. Ruby chuckled as Alex tried to feed her youngest daughter. She would be a year old in a few weeks time and neither of her parents could believe where the last year had gone.

"He likes you." Gene announced as he walked into the kitchen/

"I'm not a kid."

"Oh pardon me!" Gene laughed as Molly sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hi." Alex smiled as Gene kissed her hair before piching the toast off her plate.

"You alright Rubes?"

"Dadda!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Gene smiled at the baby who clapped her hands. "You wanting a lift Molls?"

"Please."

"C'mon then. See you at work Bolls?"

"Ok." Alex smiled as she struggled to get Ruby out of her high chair. It seemed the 11 month old was as stubborn as her father. Gene nodded before kissing her cheek and ushering Molly out of the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I look like crap." Mia sighed as she brushed her long black hair out of her face.

"Don't talk soft." Ray smiled as he checked his wallet. "Look, I might be late tonight. The Guv wants us to go after those armed robbers. You know the ones that turned over the bank a fortnight ago? Reckons he 'as an informer that reckons they are going to try something tonight."

"Be careful." Mia turned to face him as he nodded. Ray was still getting used to having someone care about him the way Mia did. He knew that after her fling with Sam and the way she had tried it on with Gene when Alex was in her coma no one had expected them to last. He had no idea what she saw in him but he had never been happier.

"I will luv." He walked back to where she was sat on the sofa. "You know I aint gonna do anything daft."

"You better not."

"You want to go to the Railway Arms after?"

"Yeah ok." Mia smiled before turning him around and almost pushing him out of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The CID Squad Room was almost silent when Annie flicked on the lights. The overhead lighting buzzed into life as she yawned. Sam smiled sympathetically as he walked towards the kitchen. Danny was teething and neither had got much sleep the night before.

"This gang." Annie walked across to the white board where Shaz had carefully put all the evidence they had on display.

"What about them?"

"Two building societies and a bank." She stared at a type written page of A4.

"So?"

"All in the Fenchurch Area. All in the late afternoon, just before closing."

"We know." Chris announced as he walked in behind her.

"But there's a pattern." Annie turned to face Shaz and the men in the room. Ray was hanging up his jacket as Gene walked in.

"You found something?" Gene stared at the DS.

"If I was a bank robber, I'd change the days and times I went on the rob after a while." She folded her arms as her brown curls bobbed around her face. Sam closed his eyes.

"Three blags." Gene nodded.

"Yeah."

"All at half 4." Gene sighed.

"Yeah."

"Time they changed I reckon." Gene watched as both Ray and Annie nodded. Chris looked towards Shaz who was staring at the same piece of paper that Annie had been.

"Er Guv?"

"What Chris?"

"Where's the boss?"

"Bolly." Gene sighed. "She'll be in later. Had to drop Ruby at the childminder before she went to talk to that Claire Lloyd, you know the bank manager." He felt a familiar stab of fear in his stomach as the words left his mouth.

"Guv." Ray looked at him.

"The bank we think they are targeting tonight?" Chris looked up as Annie and Shaz glanced at each other.

"Yeah." Gene nodded. "And we reckon they are due to change their pattern? Attack at different times of the day."

"Gene." Sam walked towards him. "Alex will be alright. It's only just gone 9. The bank will be just opening. Nothing is going to happen, these idiots like an audience. They aint going to go in there when it's empty." He tried to reassure his friend.

"Yeah, Sammy." Gene nodded once. "Yeah, your right." He walked into his office and closed the door as he heard Annie, Ray and the others debate what little they knew about the bank robbers that had become known as the Night Owl gang. He was beginning to worry about Alex. He knew how well his wife could attract trouble. They were days away from the trial of Arthur Layton. It had been over a year since the man had shot dead Viv's nephew in the prison riots and he knew Alex was being called as a witness. It would be the second time she had faced the psychopath in court. He closed his eyes and tried to shove the sickening feeling something was wrong to the back of his mind. He swore under his breath as he heard Phyllis shouting in the outer office. In seconds he was in the doorway of his office.

"Bleedin' 'ell woman!" He yelled as the desk sargeant turned to stare him down. He had known the woman for years and both knew she wasn't even remotely scared of him.

"Don't you dare shoot the messenger!"

"Phyl." Annie frowned as Shaz stepped towards her.

"It's that bank. Those bloody Night Owls."

"What is?" Shaz asked.

"Just had a 999 call from a boy that works at the bank on Woodrow Lane. By the High Street?"

"Yeah." Shaz sensed what she was going to hear.

"There's a robbery in progress."

"Bloody Hell." Gene marched past his team as they all scrambled. "Get Armed Response down there. Bloody, sodding Hell's Bells!" He slammed the door almost off it's hinges as Sam and the others followed. Chris grabbed Ray's arm as they followed the others.

"That's the bank we are watching tonight. That's the bank where Alex is." Chris suddenly realised why Gene had been almost spitting feathers as he left.

"I know, Chris. I know." Ray stepped back to allow the younger man to leave the room. He could only pray that the 999 was a false alarm. He had no idea what was going to face them but something Mia had said that morning rolled around his brain. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Worth going on with? Have no idea if anyone is reading Ashes stories anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars :(**

**Crash! Boom! Bang!**

Gene pressed his foot to the accelerator as Annie, Ray and Sam struggled to fasten their seatbelts. Annie yawned as Gene took a corner in 5th gear.

"Keeping you awake, Annie luv." Gene dodged a cyclist and swore loudly.

"No, Guv. Danny's teething." She blinked a few times as Gene shook his head.

"Oh, I don't envy you that luv. Remember our Ruby. Don't see why they can't be born with teeth. Save all that agro." He threw the car around the corner as Annie nodded.

"Yes, Guv. But that would really make breast feeding a problem." She smirked slightly as she saw the faces the men in the car pulled. Gene screwed up his nose.

"Right, lets sort these armed idiots out then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex knelt next to a bank clerk who was not that much older than Molly. The poor girl looked terrified as she sat next to the counter with her hands on her head. Alex smiled reassuringly as she tried to get a good look at what was going on. Somewhere in the distance she could hear a siren. She just hoped that meant what she thought it was.

"YOU!" A man wearing a balaclava walked over to her as she looked up.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

"Alex."

"Why are you here? In the bank?" He knelt beside her and looked her in the eye. For a moment Alex was certain she hadn't seen anyone look at her with such hatred.

"I came to talk to the bank manager." Alex knew the man expected her to be terrified but she would never give him the satifaction.

"Yeah? And why was that?" He reached out and brushed a stand of hair from her face. Alex narrowed her eyes.

"I was going to open an account here, but I think I've had second thoughts." He smirked as she glared at him. He seemed to accept her explaination as his colleague began swearing in the background. Alex closed her eyes and swore as she heard the unmistakable voice of Gene over the loud speaker. She had no idea if he knew she was in there but she knew unless Ray and Sam were there with him there was a very real chance he was only going to make matters worse.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Raymondo!" He hissed as Ray walked towards him.

"Guv, we have CCTV feed of what's going on in there." He squinted in the early morning sunshine. "Looks like it is those idiots playing silly buggers again."

"Right." Gene glanced at his mobile. A small part of him still hoped Alex had left the bank before the robbers had turned up. In his heart he knew she hadn't/

"Shaz, you and Chris set up the CCTV." He leant against the roof of the porche. "I wanna see what the Hell, these armed idiots are playing at. I've had just about enough of them marching into any bank they want to and taking the mick." He slammed his hand on the roof of the car as he looked across to where Annie was sat with a woman in the same uniform the other employees at the bank wore. "What's your mrs doing Tyler?"

"Talking to Ellen Southgate. She works at the bank."

"Then why the bleedin 'ell is she not in the sodding bank?"

"She was late for work, her little boy threw up this morning so she had to arrange child care before she was able to leave for work." Sam followed Gene's line of sight. Annie squeezed the older woman's hand before she stood and walked over to where the rest of the team were standing.

"Poor woman." Annie sighed as Gene stared at her.

"And?"

"There's a back door to the bank. It's supposed to be closed at all times, it's a fire escape really but since the smoking ban alot of the girls leave it open so they can nip out for a fag." Annie folded her arms as Shaz walked over to them.

"Guv"

"Grainger." He turned as she shoved her hands in her jean pockets.

"Chris has got the footage. Look, I know you said you wanted to see it for yourself but..." She tailed off as Sam frowned at her.

"What are you saying?" He watched as her normally bright eyes hit the floor.

"I've just seen the footage where the robbers go in. They never killed anyone before, 'av they? I mean I know that security guard ended up in the hospital but that was because he has a dicky heart. Nothing to do with any violence."

"They've killed someone." Gene stated as Annie swore.

"There's a body on the floor. Looks dead to me." Shaz sighed. "Chris has the footage set up so we can get the direct feed from the main area of the bank. We can't get the footage from the manager's office." Shaz explained as Chris yelled at them from across the tarmac.

"Christ on a bike!" Gene marched towards the younger detective. "What the bleedin' ell is wrong with you?"

"Guv." Chris swallowed hard as he pressed a button that allowed anyone in the police van to hear what was being said. Gene felt his blood run cold.

"Bolly."

"Yeah." Shaz sighed. "Ma'am is in there. And it looks like they know who she is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. I do not own anything related to Life on Mars or Ashes to Ashes :(**

**Identity?**

Gene stared at Chris. He had no idea what to say or do as he thought of his wife in the bank with the robbers well aware of who she was. Chris shoved his hands in his pockets as Shaz stared at both men.

"Guv?"

"What the bleedin 'ell do you mean they know who she is?"

"Gene." Sam ushered them all towards the large white obbo van they had commandered to get the CCTV footage. "Look."

Shaz sat at the console and punched in a few keys as the film rewound to where they had realised Alex's cover had been blown. The team stood in silence as the grainy CCTV footage showed a man lean down next to Alex before grabbing her hair and pulling her to her feet. The anger radiating from Gene was palpable as he saw the man reach into her jacket pocket and pull out her ID card. The look on Alex's face was enough to almost break Gene. He knew she thought she was about to be killed and Gene had a feeling if he didn't do something soon she would be right.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Leave her alone!" Alex jumped as she heard a boy stand up to the man as he gripped her hair.

"And why would I do that?" The masked man laughed. Alex did her best not to scream. They were only days away from the second time she would face Layton in court. She was not about to give this creep the satisfaction of seeing she was afraid of him, even though she was terrified that she would never see Gene or her girls again.

"Just leave her alone. This is mad, this is." Alex managed to get a look at the brave young man that was standing up to the man. She felt her heart break as the second gun man hit him across the face, causing him to fall to the floor holding his nose. It was then she realised that her would be protector was only about 18 years old.

"No, this is Detective Inspector Alexandera Hunt, Metropolitan Police." He read her warrant card as Alex glared. "She aint no mum here to open an account."

"Even coppers need bank accounts." Alex hissed as his hold on her tightened. "My Guv is going to go mad when he sees how late I am." For a moment she wondered when she had started to sound like Annie and the others. It seemed the private school accent Caroline and Evan had been so keen for her to have was slowly disappearing. She no longer continually sounded as if she 'had a plum stuck up her arse' as Gene had once said.

"I think Gene Hunt knows exactly how late you are." He laughed as he raised his gun as a bank clerk screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the!" Gene thumped his fist on the desk as Sam stepped back.

"Gene!"

"I am going in there Sam." He was almost out the door as Sam grabbed his arm.

"We have no idea what is going on in there." Sam tried to reason with him. He knew there was very little point when they knew Alex was in danger. Gene would die for her and very nearly had on a number of occasions. He was not going to stand by and just let her get killed.

"That's my point Sammy boy. We have no bleedin idea if they have just blown her head off!"

"Sam's right, Guv." Ray interjected as both Shaz and Annie stared at each other. "And you storming in there like something from a Clint Eastwood film isn't going to make matters any better. Wait for CO19."

"Raymondo." Gene ran a hand over his face. His already paperthin patience was beginning to evaporate. "If it was your mrs in there would you sit back and wait for the clowns with guns to go in there?"

"CO19 know exactly what they are doing. We did our firearms training with them." Ray stared at him. "And if I thought me doing the macho man routine and marching in there all guns blazing would get Maya killed then yeah, I'd stay out 'ere and wait." He watched as the anger seemed to fade from Gene's eyes. His guv nodded once before leaving the van and slamming the door shut behind him.

"Ray." Annie watched as he sighed.

"Christ, I need a fag."

"No you don't Ray." Shaz smiled. "You said the right thing."

"Yeah, but what if they have just blown her head off? They know she's a copper so they got to know 'er being in there is more than just bad luck on her part." Ray leant his head against the metal wall of the van. He knew he would be as desperate as Gene to get in there if Maya had been the one in the bank.

"How many people are in there?" Chris seemed to be changing topic rapidly.

"Eight." Annie turned to him. "Why?"

"Including Ma'am." Shaz stated.

"So, we have eight hostages? Three gunmen." Chris stated.

"Yeah, including Alex." Sam answered.

"Why?" Annie could see the young DC had thought of something. "Chris?"

"There should be ten. All the other bank jobs had five robbers. Where are the other two?" Chris watched as Ray smiled.

"You my friend are not as thick as you look."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene stared at the main entrance to the bank. He was never going to admit it but he was terrified. There was no way he was going to be able to face Molly and Ruby if anything had happened to Alex. He had no idea what he would say to a thirteen year old girl and an 11 month old baby. He remained silent as Sam stood next to him.

"She's ok." Sam stated with more confidence than he felt.

"And 'ow do you know that?" Gene broke the silence.

"Alex knows how to take care of herself. Annie is going to talk to the DS from CO19, they want to go in but until they have a clear idea of where the hostages are they wont risk the civillians. They are getting hold of the plans of the bank." Sam stated as Gene grunted and turned away.

"I want these bastards' Sam." Gene stated as Sam nodded. Both men jumped as Gene's mobile began ringing. He answered without looking at the caller display.

"Alex? Bolls? Ok. Slow down Luv, I'm listening." He closed his eyes as he listened to the hushed voice of his wife. He knew that if they didn't act quickly it could be the last time he spoke to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon? Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Life on Mars or Ashes to Ashes. (One very naughty word in here too.)**

**Love in a World Gone Mad?**

Sam stared at Gene as he held the phone to his ear. He had no idea who the Guv was listening to but he had a fair idea that Alex was somewhere near the caller. He stepped closer to his friend as he heard Gene tell Alex to calm down. A wave of relief washed through him. She was alive. That much was reason to celebrate in Sam's book. Then he saw the look on Gene's face as it became apparent that he was no longer talking to his wife.

"You dare touch her." He growled menacingly. Sam narrowed his eyes as he listened. It seemed that Gene was on the verge of exploding. He knew it wouldn't help but Gene's temper was legendary. It was then he looked over Gene's shoulder to see Shaz walking towards them.

"Shaz?" Sam couldn't remember a time when he had seen the baby of the team so angry. She nodded once as she waited for Gene to finish his call. She bit her bottom lip as she saw him shove his mobile in his pocket.

"What!"

"Viv just arrived." Shaz stated. She was used to Gene's moods. He knew lesser officers would have run from him but he only had the best on his team. Shaz was one of them.

"And? Spit it out Grainger"

"He's been doing his research. Him and Phyllis. Seems that this gang all got together the last time they were locked up. You two, Ray and Annie came acrossone of them the last time you were in Manchester. Would be the last case you 'ad before you moved down to Fenchurch." She folded her arms across her denim jacket.

"Go on." Sam watched as Gene narrowed his eyes.

"Chas Gale ring any bells?"

"Christ on a bike!" Gene shook his head. "He has been in and out of prison more than a bleedin prison guard. How the Heck is 'e out at the moment?"

"Good behaviour?"

"Good behaviour? Good bleedin' behaviour!" Gene shook his head. "Last time he was out him and his mrs tried to freeze Bolls to death in that bloody resteraunt."

"I know." Sam nodded. He remembered the case well. It had been just a few weeks before Layton had shot Alex. He knew Gene was not going to be able to keep his already wafer thin temper much longer. He watched as Gene closed his eyes and turned towards the heavily cordoned off bank in the middle of the deserted High Street.

"Guv?" Shaz was suddenly worried as Sam shook his head slowly.

"If Chas Gale is in there." Gene started. "If our Viv is right, and lets face it, he ain't been wrong yet. Gale will kill Alex. And every other poor sod in that bank."

"You don't know that." Sam started as he watched Ray and Annie walk towards them.

"Guv?" Annie held out a mobile phone. "CO19 on the phone for you. They want to know what the situation is with negotiations."

"Don't we all?" He turned to Annie. "Go and tell them that I am too busy to chat now."

"Gene." Sam warned. Gene took the phone from Annie as he realised he was going to have to talk to the Commander of CO19. They needed a plan but Sam wasn't sure if they were going to be able to get the hostages out of the bank alive, he knew the chances of Alex coming home were shrinking by the second. The team fell silent as a single gunshot erupted from the bank.

xxxxxxxxx

"I didn't mean to!" Alex heard the young bank clerk yell as the gun went off and smashed through the plate glass window. For a moment she wondered why the bank was so poorly protected. It seemed as if someone had wanted the place to be targeted. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind as she looked around her. One gunman was guarding the door, his face covered by a scarf and a baseball cap, another man was holding her arm. He was definately older than her but she couldn't help the feeling that she knew him from somewhere. There was something about his demenour that was familiar to her. She knew her survival relied on working out who he was. The third gunman was laying on the floor following his scuffle with the young and terrified bank clerk.

"Why are you doing this?" Alex hissed.

"What you moaning for? I let you talk to that husband of yours." It was then she realised who he was. She stared at him as he spoke. In that second he knew she had put a name to him. He pulled off his balaclava. "Alex Hunt."

"DI Hunt to you." Alex hissed.

"You do get yourself into some bother." He smiled at her as she narrowed her eyes.

"As do you."

"You 'ere to warn them then? The bank manager? Fat lot of good that did eh?" He laughed as she glared at him. The room fell silent, only the sobs of the young woman from earlier broke the silence.

"Chas, this is mad. You know this is mad. There's no way you are getting out of this. Gene and the others are out there. CO19 are there. There is no way this is going to end well for you." She tried to reason with him.

"Yeah? Well, to be honest with you luv." Chas smiled as he yanked her closer to him. "It ain't looking that good for you either."

"I'm going home. And so are everyone here." She yanked her arm away from him as she spoke. He laughed.

"Is that so?" She was about to reply when she heard the unmistakable voice of her husband over the loud speaker.

"CHAS GALE, YOU SCUMBAG! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ARSE OUT 'ERE NOW. YOU ARE SURROUNDED BY ARMED BASTARDS!"

Chas smiled as he grabbed Alex by her hair.

"Let's do as the man says eh?" He sneered as he pulled her in front of him and jabbed his handgun under her chin as walked towards the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N oops sorry for the bad language! Sorry for the delay in updating. Please let me know what you think as I am really not sure about this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Life on Mars or Ashes to Ashes.**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. Please let me know what you think, good or bad :D**

**Old Frennemies?**

Alex tried not to wince as Chas pulled her by the hair to the door of the bank. She knew the other hostages were wondering when it was going to be their turn. When Chas Cale and his croanies were going to kill them in full view of the police and undoubtably the media. Something like this was bound to make the news, even if it was only London Tonight. She swore as she felt the gun lodge itself under her chin. She knew that one shot would kill her. Surviving a gunshot wound to the head once was a miracle but twice was just not going to happen.

"GENE HUNT!" Chas yelled as he kicked the door to the bank open. "GENE HUNT! YOU OUT HERE?"

Alex closed her eyes as he tugged on her hair. A million possibilites shot through her mind as the sunlight hit her eyes. She knew Gene would be there along with the rest of CID. She also knew Gene and Chas had a history and that if there was any justice in the world Chas would still be in prison.

"WHERE THE BLEEDIN' 'ELL DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE? YOU PLANK!" Gene yelled as Sam and Annie exchanged glances. They knew that Gene was about to loose his temper in spectacular style.

"GOT YOUR MRS HERE. SHOULD HAVE LET HER FREEZE TO DEATH BUT THEN LAYTON DID HIS BEST TO FINISH WHAT I STARTED."

Gene glanced at Sam before nodding once. Sam walked away with Ray as Annie and Shaz followed Chris towards where the DI of CO19 was stood waiting for them. Ray muttered under his breath as he pulled on the bullet proof jacket the armed police officer insisted he wore. He knew that there was no chance of getting Gene to wear one but as far as Ray was concerned there was no way he was risking his life when he had a fiance and a baby on the way. He was not going to be the kind of father that was only talked about but was never there.

"Annie luv." Ray sighed. "The back door is definately open? That girl said there was something wrong with it?"

"It's a fire escape." Annie replied as she watched Gene walk away. "The girls broke it when they kept propping it open to have a fag."

"Thank God for the smoking ban eh? And that is a sentance that I never thought I would say. Bloody Hell, Chris!" He watched as he watched the young DC jog up to where Gene was stood staring at the bank door. Alex could now clearly be seen as Chas forced her in front of him as a human sheild.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is going to get you killed." Alex huffed. "That's all."

"Well, I'll be in good company then." Chas laughed as Alex realised for the first time exactly how insane the man holding her hostage really was.

"End this now." Alex hissed.

"And I was having such a lovely time." He laughed in her ear. "But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. Seems me and you 'ave reached the end of the line." She closed her eyes as she felt him take the safety catch off the gun. Alex knew that any second she would hear the gun fire and then there would be nothing. No more Gene, Molly or Ruby. No more Fenchurch East, drinks in The New Railway Arms or meals in Luigi's with the team and with just Gene on special occasions. No more listening to Molly moan about her maths teacher and chat about Wes, Nick and the other kids at school. She'd never see Ruby start school or see little Danny christened. She heard Gene yell at her and Chas and couldn't help the tear that made it's way along her cheek. She wanted to go home, she wanted Gene to hold her and tell her it was all a bad dream. But she knew it was never going to happen.

"No." Alex whispered as Chas pulled her hair so her head was in an unnatural position. She felt sick. "NO!"

"Sorry luv but you married 'im." Chas laughed. "You came to the bank today, if it weren't you 'ere some other poor cow would be."

Something inside Alex snapped and before Chas could react her elbow made contact with his abdomen, her heels found themselves stamping on his foot as a single shot rang out.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bloody Hell." Chris fell backwards as he failed to stop Gene and Sam run towards the sound of the gunfire. He sat up and rested on his elbows as Shaz knelt beside him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Chris nodded. "Who fired?"

"Us, I think. I think it was CO19." Shaz looked around, aware that Chris wasn't wearing a vest and that Gene's lay unused on the floor. "Oh my God." A hand flew to her mouth as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Chas Cale." Sam started as he rolled the man over. "You have the right." Sam paused as he realised there was very little point in reading him his rights when he was clearly in no fit state to understand them. One glance at Gene informed him of what the charges would be.

"Eh?" Chas opened an eye. It was enough for Sam.

"You, are under arrest for armed robbery, possession of a fire arm and. And." Sam looked to where Gene was trying to find a pulse on Alex's neck. They knew she hadn't been shot, the sargeant from CO19 had been as accurate as ever - the bullet was in Chas' shoulder. He'd be dead if Alex hadn't been in the way. The skill of the armed police man made sure that the human shield in front of his target hadn't hindered the shot. Sam couldn't help the sigh of relief as he saw Annie find the pulse that had eluded Gene.

"And attempted murder." Sam finished. "You have the right to remain silent, but if you fail to mention, when questioned ..." He tailed off as Chris and Ray arrived.

"Paramedics on the way. All hostages accounted for, all robbers nicked." Ray smiled slightly.

"Good." Sam replied as Ray helped him pull Chas to his feet. Neither of them wanted to look across to where Gene was now gently shaking Alex's shoulders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Appologies for this chapter, the next one is better. Please stick with me and let me know what you think. The more reviews the more Galex appears next time. xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Life on Mars or Ashes to Ashes.**

**Wake Up!**

Sam dragged Chas to his feet as Ray swore. Both knew the man was clearly deranged but that wasn't what was worrying them. The still figure of DI Alex Hunt made Sam feel sick, he looked away as Chris drove the car around to meet them.

"Get this to the nick." Ray shoved the man forcably into the car. "The FME can have a look at his bloody shoulder when we get there. Let 'er decide whether 'e gets to bother the NHS." Ray slammed the car door shut as Viv, Shaz and Chris escorted him away.

"Sam?"

"I dunno." He looked around as the other officers and CO19 were rounding up the other robbers. He looked back to see Annie sat next to Gene as he gently shook Alex's shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Guv?" Annie watched as her friend lay lifelessly in her husband's arms. "I'll get the paramedics."

"You do that Luv. Thanks." Gene didn't take his eyes off Alex as Annie got to her feet and ran towards Ray and Sam.

"Open your eyes. Come on Bolls! Open your eyes." He shook her slightly as the small trail of blood made it's way from her hair line to drip on the tarmac beneath them. "We don't end like this. Come on Bolly. Molly and Ruby need you 'ome. For Chrissake, I need you 'ome."

"Mmsh" He smiled slightly as she frowned. "That's it luv, wake up. Aint got all day."

"Bugger off." She mumbled as Gene brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Gene."

"Open your eyes, please Alex. Just look at me."

"It hurts."

"I know pet. Just open your eyes." Gene tried to pull her into a sitting position as the world around her swam in and out of focus. "C'mon Alex, look at me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shaz slumped at her desk. She was exhausted but there was still the paperwork to go through. She knew there was still alot of work to be done before she was going to get home to bed.

"Chris?" She sighed. "Any news from the hospital?"

"No." He sat in his usual chair and propped his feet up on Ray's desk. "Annie has gone to collect Danny and the girls. Phyllis has gone with her. Ray and Sam are with Chas Cale now."

"No news at all from the Guv? I mean she didn't look right. Did she? Ma'am I mean." Shaz stared at her boyfriend. "She was all pale and still when they put 'er in the ambulance."

"I know." Chris sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You alright luv?" Gene sat by the bed as Alex groaned. She felt as though she had been hit by a bus. Everything ached. Places she didn't know she had burned.

"Gene."

"I'm here." He picked up her hand as he spoke. "Bolls, you are alright luv. Doc did one of those fancy scans on your head. Seems everything in there is working."

"That's good."

"What happened?"

"You cracked that pretty little head of yours. Again." Gene smiled slightly as Alex closed her eyes again. "The doc says you have a severe concussion. They wanted to keep you in tonight. Keep an eye on you."

"Scan was ok." Alex mumbled.

"Bolly. In the last three years you have been shot in the head. Had major brain surgery, been beaten up had an infection in the wound in your head. How many more bleedin' excuses would you want to have the docs want to keep an eye on you?"

"My girls."

"Are with Annie. And they are fine. Molly knows you banged your head. But that's all. She knows you are fine. Please Alex, just think of your health. For me." Gene sighed as he saw the look in her eyes. He knew when he was loosing an argument. He looked away as he felt Alex trace circles on the back of his hand.

"For you." She smiled as Gene met her gaze. "I'll stay for you."

Gene smiled in relief as he stood up from his chair and kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I do not like that man." Ray resisted the urge to punch the wall as he followed Sam back to the Squad Room. "Who the 'ell does he think he is? Robbing banks left, right and centre and then putting our Alex in the hospital."

"Well, apart from armed robbery he know has possession of a firearm and assault on a police officer to add to his charge sheet." Sam pushed the door to CID open as Ray nodded.

"Bloody Hell." Ray looked at the sea of faces as each one fell silent. "What 'appened? Who died?"

"Ray." Sam hissed as Shaz brushed a tear away from her face.

"Shaz, luv?" Ray walked across to the youngest member of the team. "What is it?"

"Gene called. They thought Alex was going to be ok. The doctor had said she was going to be ok."

"Well, that's great." Ray smiled as he tapped her arm. "Why the tears?"

"Ray, Gene just called back. The doctor was wrong." Chris spoke so quietly he wasn't sure anyone had heard him.

"What?" Sam sat back on Annie's desk.

"The Guv said." Shaz sighed "He said." Chris took her hand as she began crying freely.

"That the doctors were getting a neurosurgical doctor to have a look and they are doing more scans. She's really drowsy and her memory is not good. With her last lot of surgery they think that maybe when Chas hit her he dislodged something." Chris explained. "He sounded really worried about her. Said to ask if Annie could have the kids tonight."

"I'll speak to Annie." Sam got up and threw his leather jacket back on. "I'm going to the hospital. Ray?"

"I'll make sure the charges are changed to Attempted Murder and Wounding with Intent. He ain't getting away with this Sam."

Sam nodded once before heading out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N will Alex be ok? Please review. I promise more Galex next time. Maybe a little more from Annie and Sam too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I still do not own Life on Mars or Ashes to Ashes.**

**Brothers in Arms?**

Gene stared into space as he waited. Alex had been wheeled away for yet more scans as he was left to wait and see. He shook his head as he remembered her speach becoming more slurred and the way her eyes seemed to loose their focus. He leant forward and screwed his eyes shut as he felt someone else sit next to him on the bench outside the A&E department.

"Gene."

"Annie ok with me girls?" Gene didn't turn to look at his friend.

"Yeah, they're back at ours. I think Danny loves having Ruby and Molly to fuss over him. They know something is wrong. Molly isn't thick."

"I know that Sam. She's 'er Mam's daughter all right." Gene smiled slightly as he thought of the little girl that was growing up faster than he could imagine. He knew that Molly would immediately know that more was wrong with Alex than he had told her. He could just picture the look on her face when he had told her that Alex was in a coma last time. He took a deep breath and forced the image of the little girl out of his mind.

"What happened?"

"She was arguing wiv me. As bloody usual. Alex knows best." He shook his head. "She wanted to go 'ome. I told her she 'ad to stay 'ere. Then she frowned and started talking gibberish. More than normal. Then she sounded drunk." Sam shook his head. He knew how scared Gene was. "Dr came rushing in. Reckoned she was showing signs of something called Raised Intracranial Pressure. I don't know Sam. They seem to think her brain is swelling in her head."

"The scan will tell us more, yeah?" Sam stared at his friend.

"Chas Cale coughed yet?" Gene stood up and began pacing the little concrete yard.

"Ray and I spoke to him. He knows what he's charged with and Shaz applied for an extention to keep him longer." Sam knew Gene was trying to keep things together.

"Yeah? Great. Another 12 hours. Bloody marvellous."

"He is going to prison." Sam stared at him. "The others have coughed that not only did Cale organise it all he deliberately picked Fenchurch to make sure we found him."

"Don't let me near him Sam." Gene turned and faced him. "I will kill him. I promise you, I will kill him if I am let anywhere near him."

"Gene." Sam stood up, he was about to answer when a young nurse walked out the A&E entrance towards them.

"Mr Hunt?"

"Yeah." Gene turned as Sam watched.

"Mrs Hunt is back in resus. Do you want to see her?"

"Scan ok?" Sam watched as the nurse hesitated.

"C'mon son. What did the scan say? You can tell me in front of Sam." Gene walked towards the younger man.

"Dr James will talk to you." The nurse stepped back to allow Gene to walk into the resus room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray stood outside the interview room as he thought about what he was going to say to the man inside. It was a well known fact that Chas Cale had made a nusience of himself when they had first taken over CID but they had all thought he was still in prison following his last attempt at stealing. The fact he and his wife had left Alex to freeze to death hadn't exactly gone down well in court.

"Ray?" Shaz stared at him from under her dark fringe.

"Look luv." Ray turned to face her. "Chas Cale is a nasty piece of work so let me do the talking. If he gets a bit mouthy I'll sort him."

"I can take care of myself." She huffed as Ray smiled slightly. Shaz was still the baby of the team and like everyone else he had a soft spot for the fiesty DC.

"Yeah, so can Alex. Remember that." He pushed the door open as Shaz pulled herself up to her full height and followed him into the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie smiled as the baby finally nodded off to sleep. She had been checking her mobile literally every two minutes and she knew Molly had been doing the same. It seemed Danny knew that and was keen to stay awake. Now as both he and Ruby dozed in the bedroom Annie was able to slip back to the living room with the baby monitor in her hand and her I phone in the other.

"Dad still hasn't called."

"I know." Annie sat next to Molly on the sofa.

"My Mum has been through worse than this. She'll be fine." Molly stared at Annie, hoping that her godmother would agree with her. When Annie held her gaze but kept silent she began to get even more scared. "She will. Annie she will."

"Hey." Annie pulled the young girl into her arms as she sobbed on her shoulder. "Hey, come on. We'll give them another half hour and then I'll ring Sam."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The scan showed that Alex has no real damage to her brain." The doctor smiled as Gene frowned.

"Why was she talking rubbish? I mean she sounded drunk." Gene stared at the impossibly young doctor. "She hasn't touched a drop."

"Concussion." The doctor smiled. "Severe concussion."

"How severe?" Sam asked as Gene walked towards Alex's bed as she lay asleep. Gene's eyes seemed transfixed to her face as the doctor continued to explain the scan results. He barely heard the doctor talk about scan results and further tests as Sam seemed to nod in all the right places. The doctor watched as Gene took Alex's hand. He nodded to Sam and left the room as Samm crossed to his friends.

"Alex, that doctor seems to think you are ok. Just need you to wake up." He smiled as Gene closed his eyes. "This one has aged about twenty years since you got here. I'll go and ring Molly."

Sam walked out of the room as Gene stood there tracing imaginary circles on Alex's hand.

"Wake up luv." Gene whispered. "Please just wake up."

He sighed as he saw Alex lay still. Her eyes closed and chest gently rising and falling as the monitors around her contined to flicker and beep intermittently. "Don't do this Bolls." He stared at her. "The scan showed a bit of a bruise in there. Now that shouldn't keep you asleep. Wake up Alex. God please just wake up." He kissed her hand as he watched her face for any signs that she could hear him. He screwed his eyes shut and prayed that she had.

"Gene." She muttered as he snapped his eyes back to her. "Don't cry. I'm not going anywhere."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Just a filler chapter. Back to the action next time.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Life on Mars or Ashes to Ashes.**

**Awake?**

Alex couldn't help but smile slightly as she saw Gene holding on to her hand as though his life depended on it. She had no idea what had got him so upset. One minute they were chatting away, arguing as usual the next she was laid in a different hospital bed with the headache from Hell.

"Gene?"

"You just rest eh? Jesus H Christ, you know 'ow to give me a bloody 'eart attack!" Gene tried and failed to be angry with her.

"Sorry." She sighed as he kissed her hand. "What's Sam doing here?"

"Worrying about you. Same as I am. I swear if Chas Cale wasn't behind bars I would be."

"Gene." Alex's voice grew stern. She knew Gene's temper was legendary, especially when it came to her and the girls. If something he loved, like his team was threatened he really had trouble keeping himself in check. Especially if Alex or Sam weren't there to cool him down.

"I know." He smiled slightly. "Oh Christ, Alex."

"Hey." She reached out a hand and ran a finger along his face. "Come on. I told you, you don't get rid of me that easily."

#######################

Ray stared at the report on the computer screen in front of him. The relief in the office was palpable since Sam had called. It seemed that everyone had wanted to know whether the DI was going to be alright. He looked up as he heard Viv and Phyllis walk in the room.

"Ray?"

"Yes, Phyllis luv." Ray turned to face her. The desk sargeant looked as harrassed as usual. He had no idea why.

"Where's Sam?"

"On the way back from the hospital." He frowned slightly as he pushed his chair away from the desk. Chris looked up from his work as Sharon walked into the room.

"Right, okay." Phyllis looked at Viv as he leant against Sam's desk. "Annie?"

"Home with the kids. Someone has to look after Danny and the girls." Shaz answered as Phyllis nodded.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Oh those poor girls." Phyllis crossed herself as Chris and Ray exchanged glances. Ray couldn't help but notice how quiet Viv had been since they had entered the CID office. He stared at his old friend as the women talked.

"What is it Viv?" He stared as the quiet policeman shook his head.

"Cale has been moved to the prison. His lawyer says they aren't going to request Bail but he said to tell you they want to make a deal regarding the charges." Viv watched as Ray raised an eyebrow.

"He can." Shaz stopped short of swearing as all eyes fell on her. "I'm sorry but he tried to kill Ma'am and he aint getting away with that."

"No Shaz, luv." Ray narrowed his eyes. "He ain't getting away with it."

"But it's not just that? Is it?" Chris stood up. "What's wrong?"

"When you lot were out." Phyllis started. "The court rang, er Henry someone from the CPS. Asking for the Guv, but he weren't here. "

"What did he want?" Ray looked past her as Sam walked in.

"The trial, you know Layton's trial. After he tried to kill Alex in the riot and where Danny. Viv's Danny I mean."

"Yes they know what Daniel you mean." Viv muttered. "The Layton murder trial has been brought forward. Something to do with court timings. Anyway, the man that killed my nephew and tried to kill Alex twice goes on trial next week."

"Right." Ray stared at his friend. "'Bout time."

"The only thing is, Alex is the main witness for the prosecution and if she is in hospital." Viv stared.

"He aint getting away with this." Sam stared at the team. "That man has had one over on us since the day he fired that gun. No more. Alex will be able to give evidence. So will the rest of us. Remember? We were all there that day."

"You weren't" Shaz nodded at Chris. "And Annie took you to the hospital, so we weren't all there. Not all the time. Only Alex was." She frowned as Viv closed his eyes. The pain and grief still visable. It had been almost a year since Layton had staged a prison riot that had resulted in the death of his getaway driving nephew. The evidence all seemed to point to the riot being staged so that Layton had a chance of getting to get another chance at killing Alex. In the time between the riot and the trial just about every criminal psychologist and behaviourist had assessed him. It was clear that the man was a psychopath that had fixated on Alex long before she had married Gene. It had become his goal in life to kill her. Something which still made her look over her shoulder. Sam knew that Annie was still terrified that something was going to happen to her best friend and he really didn't know what would happen to Gene if Layton actually managed to succeed.

#####################

Gene shoved the mobile phone in his pocket as he turned to go back into the hospital. Alex had been moved to the trauma ward before he had left to call the station. The news he had recieved from a slightly panicked Shaz made his blood boil. He tugged his black coat tighter round him as he tried to think of a way to avoid telling Alex until she was home.

"Gene?" She smiled slightly as a young nurse walked away from her. "Did you ring home? Molly knows that I'm ok?"

"Annie is going to bring her down when Sam gets home. The kid wants to see for herself." He smiled as he thought of the headstrong teenager. "Apparently she's been holed up in the kitchen with Wes."

"They are inseperable." Alex smiled as Gene nodded. Molly and Wes had been friends since Molly and Alex had moved across London.

"Yeah." Gene took her hand .

"Like us." She smiled slightly. "Gene, what is it?"

"Nothing. Just spent half of today worried sick about you. Chas Cale had been charged and remanded in custody."

"Right." Alex stared at her husband. She knew him well enough to know when he was hiding something from her. He looked away as she tilted her head to the side.

"Gene." She watched as he focused on her small hand as he held it. "Stop it. I am alive and I am going to be home in the morning. Stop trying to put off what you have to tell me."

He closed his eyes as he spoke. Sometimes it annoyed him that he couldn't protect her, that she was always able to read him.

"Layton's going to court next week. The quacks reckon he's fit to stand trial for what he did to you and Danny." He stared at her as the colour drained from her face.

"He's a psychopath." She whispered as Gene held her gaze.

"Yeah."

"He isn't going to get away with what he did to Viv's nephew." She sat a little straighter in the bed. If it wasn't one thing it was another and she really wasn't sure what was going to happen in the court. She watched as Gene nodded slightly.

"He isn't going to get away with what he did to you, either Bolls."

"That doesn't matter." Alex glared as Gene stood up. She was glad the nurse had put her in a single room. She could sense that Gene was about to explode.

"That doesn't matter? The fact I thought he had finally killed you? That I was convinced it was you that was going to get a bullet through them? That if Danny hadn't pushed you out of the way that bastard would have shot you. Again! No that don't matter." He closed his eyes as he turned away from her. "You just don't bloody get it do you? Eh Bolls? "

"Gene." He had no idea she was out of bed until he felt a hand on the back of his arm. "I didn't mean."

"No Bolls. You didn't mean it. But it's me that had to tell Molly you were in hospital that day. It was me that had to listen to the poor kid cry her eyes out when we left the hospital. You have no idea what that kid went through after he shot you in the head. Every night she cried herself to sleep. Bunked off school because some kids were teasing her about you ending up dead. Young Wes put a stop to that before I knew anything about it mind you. Good kid."

"He is." Alex pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. "I'm sorry."

"Just." He paused as he felt her lips on his back. "Just stop acting like bloody superwoman. If you get hurt it isn't just you affected." He turned to her. "Me and the girls get hurt aswell."

She glanced up at him as her head continued to throb mercilessly. She had never seen him look so lost. It was as if the idea of loosing her had totally broke him.

"Gene." She rested both hands on his face as he closed her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I am going to keep telling you that until you believe me. There is no way Chas Cale, Arthur Layton, or anyone else can keep us apart. God knows they tried." She smiled as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "I've faced Layton in court once. I can do it again. As long as you are with me."

"Yeah." He swallowed hard as he met her eyes. "You just try getting rid of me." He kissed her gently on the lips as the sounds of the hospital began to die away. Alex pulled back first and rested her forehead against his. For the moment nothing else seemed to matter. They were together and nothing and nobody was going to change that.

################

A/N ookaay not my favourite chapter but please let me know what you think. Not much left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own Life on Mars or Ashes to Ashes.**

**Trials.**

Alex smiled slightly as she stared out of the car window. She was relieved to be going home, even after one night she missed her daughters and Gene. She had spent too many nights in a hospital bed.

"You alright, Bolls?"

"Yes." She smiled slightly as she felt his hand touch her knee. "Look, last night."

"Don't worry about it Bolls." He turned the Audi around the corner. "Just think about me 'eart before you charge in and almost get yerself killed."

"I will." She turned to face him. "Gene."

"Right, 'ere we are. I sent our Molls to school and Ruby is at nursery so you can get some rest before they get 'ome." He pulled the car into a parking space as she nodded.

"I know."

"Know what?"

"Layton's trial. His second one. We knew it was coming, there's no hiding from it." He nodded as she held his gaze.

"Yeah"

"It's Viv we'll have to look after. He was close to his nephew." Alex watched as Gene narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, poor bugger. I know the kid was in trouble more often than not. His poor mam used to have a bleedin 'eart attack every time he was nicked but to me 'e was a bloody hero."

"So, we look after Viv." Alex watched as he nodded once.

"Yeah but truth be told I am more concerned wiv looking after you." Gene closed his eyes as she kissed his cheek.

#################

Shaz stared at the paperwork in front of her as Annie walked in the room. The place was deserted apart from the two detectives.

"Shaz?"

"Hiya."

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" Annie sat next to the younger woman as Shaz handed her a report.

"'ave you read this? Chas Cale is going to plead innocent." Shaz stared at her.

"What?" She took the paper from her as Sam and Ray walked in bickering as ever.

"What's up wiv you?" Ray turned to both women as Annie shook her head angrily. Sam knew the signs. Annie was on the verge of loosing her temper. He watched as she threw the paper on the desk.

"What's up with me?" Annie spat. "That is up with me. Chas Cale is pleading innocent on all charges! Reckons he's insane."

"Bloody bonkers more like!" Ray snapped. "'e can't do that. Can he?"

"He can and he has." Sam glared. "Goes the Guv know?"

"Not yet." Shaz leant back in her chair as Chris joined the team. "He hasn't been in yet."

"Picking Alex up from the hospital." Annie explained as Ray and Chris exchanged glances. All eyes fell on Sam.

"So, I'm the one that's going to have to tell him. Thanks?"

"He was your best man when you two got married. That means he might not kill you." Chris smirked as Shaz slapped his leg.

"Not helping."

"Sorry." Chris smirked as Ray rolled his eyes.

"Right, there's nothing we can do about Cale until after we have heard from the CPS." Sam stood up. "He can plead what he likes. It's up to us to prove that he is the evil little scrote we all know he is."

"Now you sound like the Guv." Annie smiled slightly.

####################

Phyllis stared at her friend as she watched him tap away on the computer.

"You alright, luv?"

"Thanks Phyl." He smiled at her. "Yeah. I knew it was coming. Now I want to see that bastard pay for what he did to Daniel and to Alex. I'll never forget that day and now it's time for him to face up to what he did. All because of some stupid grudge against the Guv."

"Aslong as you are ok." Phyllis sighed as she walked towards the desk where a young PC was trying to control a teenage shoplifter. "Right, you. Name."

###########

Shaz looked up as the doors to the Squad Room burst open. The door hit the wall as Gene marched through. Annie and Sam exchanged glances as no one else in the room reacted. They were used to Gene's legendary temper.

"Sam!" He yelled as his office door slammed open.

"Yeah?" Sam saved the report he was writing up on his computer and pushed his chair back.

"Chas Cale is taking the piss."

"We know."

"I ain't having it." Sam nodded as he walked towards him.

"That's not the worst of it. Have you seen who is defending Layton?" Sam knew he was just fuelling Gene's temper.

"Oh go on. Don't keep me in suspenders."

"He's got Cath Walsh."

"Bloody Hell." He picked up his darts and started throwing them at the board. "Cath 'I am so perfect' Walsh. That is all we bloody need. Still he's as bout as innocent as a prozzie in a convent."

"I know."

"But nothing Sammy boy. That waste of skin tried to kill my Bolly twice and held Annie at gunpoint. All this before he killed that poor bloody kid. Now I aint 'aving this. Chas Cale is one thing but this nah. He's going to pray he stayed in his little cell and left us all alone."

"Alex is going to be the main witness. You know that."

"She can do it."

"The trial is on Monday. Four days after Chas Cale tried to kill her. You really think the Jury are going to see her as a stable reliable witness?" Both men stared at each other. Gene knew Sam was just trying to get him to see how vulnerable Alex was going to be in the witness stand. He knew that he wasn't judging her, but others would be. Before he could answer him his office door was pushed open.

"Apart from someone trying to kill me I also have a degree in applied criminal psychology and it isn't the first time I have been on the witness stand in one of Layton's trials. I am going to give evidence and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me. Not Arthur Layton and not Chas Cale so will you both stop worrying and let me do my job." Alex stood with both hands on her hips as she stared at the men in front of her.

"Whatever you say Bolls. Whatever you say." Gene smiled as Sam rolled his eyes and left the office.

######################

A/N Tempted to leave it there or maybe write the trial. Not sure yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:Not mine**

**One of those Nights.**

Annie smiled as she finally finished the report on the bank robberies. All but Chas had pleased guilty which made her job alot easier. She knew that if Chas pleaded innocent the trial would be an excuse for him to act out the part of the innocent wronged by a corrupt CID. He had never been able to face the music, it was always someone else that was to blame.

"DS Tyler." She smiled as she heard her name. "That report can wait until tomorrow."

"Sorry." She lied. "Nearly finished."

"Come on then." Sam rested his hands on her shoulders. "Let's go home."

###########

Molly yawned as Alex sat beside her on the sofa. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. There was no way Molly was going to bed yet, she had been too worried about Alex to leave her alone when Gene wasn't home. Alex smiled slightly relieved that Ruby had at least kept to her routine and was sound asleep in her bed. Molly rested her head on her mum's shoulder as Alex turned the televison channel over.

"Mum."

"Yes love?"

"Are you alright? I mean are you alright with Dad?"

"We're fine."

"It's just he seemed pretty angry that you got hurt." She bit her lip as Alex nodded.

"Not angry with me. Just that I had been a bit silly. Molls, Gene and I are together and we are always going to be together. We argue, that's us. But he was angry at the man that hit me." She kissed her daughter's hair as Molly yawned. "And bed."

"But."

"But nothing Molly. Come on, I know why you wont go but I am fine. Gene will be home soon and we are not going to argue. So, off you go. School in the morning."

"You're ok?" Molly rubbed at an eye.

"Yes." She smiled slightly. She knew Molly had seen more than most girls her age and had every right to worry more than most. She knew Molly was more mature than many children her age were and a part of Alex would always feel guilty that she had missed part of her childhood.

"What are you doing up Molls?" She rolled her eyes as she heard her step father walk in the living room. "You better not be waiting up for our Ruby."

"As if!" Molly stood up before kissing his cheek and walking out the room.

############

"Ray?" Maya walked into the living room as Ray turned the television on.

"'ello Luv." He smiled as she sat next to him on the sofa and prompty deposited her feet in his lap. He smiled slightly as she closed her eyes. He knew she was as exhausted as he was. Litton had been giving the Murder Squad grief over a serial killer case that CID had solved before them for weeks. He began rubbing her feet as she sighed.

"Litton is really starting to get on my nerves."

"What? That pompius idiot? Funny him being annoying." He smiled as she raised an eyebrow.

"Ray."

"Yes luv."

"Shut up and keep doing what you are doing." She smiled as he started rubbing her feet.

#################

Shaz laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. She was exhausted but couldn't stop thinking about the case. Layton was due in court at the end of the week and she was not looking forward to facing the man again. She turned on her side as Chris opened one eye.

"Shaz, go back to sleep."

"What if."

"He isn't going to get away with murder. He shot Daniel at point blank range. Alex saw that."

"After what happened to Ma'am at the bank? She's the prosecution's star witness. Her and Viv. What it?"

"Shaz." Chris turned on his side to face her as he stiffled a yawn. "Gene Hunt is not going to let anything happen to Alex. She's ok, I know at the hospital she was worrying everyone but those two are unstoppable when they are together. So go back to sleep." He kissed her nose as she fell silent. "Because if either of us fall asleep tomorrow in work, Gene will have our guts for garters."

Shaz smiled as she let him pull her into his arms. Suddenly she found she couldn't keep her eyes open.

######

Gene stood in the doorway of his bedroom staring at Alex as she took her necklace off. He still couldn't believe how close he had come to loosing her. Not for the first time he was grateful that Sam and Ray had interviewed Chas. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to control his temper if he had been in the room with the inept bank robber. He smiled slightly as he stepped towards his wife who was now beginning to loose her temper with the necklace clasp that wouldn't open.

"Bolls." He took the clasp from her as she stared straight ahead.

"Molly thought we were arguing." She stared straight ahead as he met her eyes in the mirror.

"Yeah? Then she's a daft bat."

"Gene." She swallowed hard as his hands skirted along her neck. "She was really worried."

"We all were." He kissed her neck. "She may have heard me mouthing off at Sam about how you had a death wish. I didn't think she did."

"She probably just picked up on the atmosphere." Alex answered quietly as he kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against his shoulder as he closed his eyes and carried on kissing her neck.

"Yeah." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands resting on the waistband of her jeans. Alex smiled as she turned her head to kiss his cheek.

"Gene?"

He tensed for a moment before resting his head against her shoulder. She was immediately worried. Gene tightened his hold on her as she continued to watch him in the mirror.

"I can't do it again Bolls. I can't."

"Do what?" Alex turned in his arms as he screwed his eyes shut for a moment. "Gene?"

"Loose you. First Layton, then Morgan, Chas bloody Cale and now Layton again. I can't do this anymore Alex. I just can't."

Alex ran a hand over his cheek as she kissed him slowly. She had rarely seen Gene so upset about anything. He was the Manc Lion, the one that was always looking after his family and his team. She wasn't used to this softer side of her husband being so easily on display.

"You are not going to loose me." She kissed him again slowly as he sighed.

"Alex."

"No Gene." She pulled back and met his gaze. "Listen to me. Layton killed a boy. I am going to make sure he pays for that. And it is not going to be plesant but I am going to stand in that Witness Box and tell the court what you and the others didn't see on CCTV. Then I am going to come back to you. He shot me in the head."

Gene looked away as she touched his face to force him to look at her.

"Bolls."

"And I am still here." She smiled as he rested his forehead against hers. "Gene."

"I know." He kissed her again as his hands slipped under her shirt. "I love you."

"I know Gene." She ran her hands over his chest as he guided her to the bed. He knew they would be getting very little sleep that night.

#############

A/N Trial starts next time. Just thought we needed a bit of fluff. Oh and Sailormoon that is as near to an M as I get. Hope you liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I do not own Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars :(**

**Need You Now.**

Shaz glared at the wall as she sat in the police witness room. She knew that Chris was already on the stand and she couldn't help but wonder what was going on in the courtroom. The atmosphere in the room was begining to get stifeling. She was almost sick with worry as she stared at the poster on the wall opposite.

"You ok? Shaz, luv." Ray sat down next to her clutching a coffee from the machine down the hall.

"Yeah." She smiled slightly.

"He'll be ok. He's done this before." Ray smiled slightly as they both remembered how tongue tied Chris could get when he was under stress. He had been known to panic and she hoped he was coping well with the defense solicitor's questions.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Yeah, it aint really Chris I'm worried about."

"Yeah, I know." Ray agreed "But we've been in there. There is no way we can see them until the whole team have given evidence."

"He's not going to get away wiv it? Is he?" Shaz was suddenly more nervous. Ray sighed heavily, he had voiced the same concerns to Maya before leaving for court that morning. He knew the case against Layton was watertight but he just had a very strange feeling the scrawny man had something up his sleeve.

"No." He stated more firmly than he intended to. "Look, Shaz. The man's a nutter with a grudge against CID. He killed a 22 year old kid. No way is he going to able to get away with that." They both fell silent as Chris wandered into the room.

"Chris?" Shaz stood up and stepped towards her boyfriend as Ray looked up.

"Sam's in there now. The Judge said they are going to break for lunch soon. Then back at 1. I reckon Sam is the last one before then."

"Right then." Ray decided as he got to his feet. "None of us can see the Guv, Alex or Annie before they give evidence. So I reckon we wait for Sam and head to the pub."

"Yeah." Chris' eyes lit up. Shaz rolled her eyes.

"C'mon luv. We aint gonna be any use to the others, especially Alex and Viv if we are half starved." Ray tried his best charm smile as Chris rocked back on his heels, already happier at the thought of spending an hour with Nelson in the newly refurbished and revamped Railway Arms.

#############

Alex stared at herself in the mirror over the sinks in the ladies' toilets. She felt sick. More than sick, she was terrified. Everything about the prison riot and the shooting kept playing over and over in her mind. She desperately wanted to be with Gene but she knew that any contact between them in the court would be seen as potentially harmful to the case. She screwed her eyes shut at how ludicrous it seemed. There was no way she was going to discuss her testimony with Gene but she was still prevented from being with the one person she needed more than ever. Opening her eyes gingerly she remembered the way she had felt when he had wrapped his arms around her that morning as she had told him how nervous she was. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of Gene calling her a daft bat. It was then they had kissed. They would only be seperated a few hours and there was nothing unusual in that but she needed him more than ever and the law was preventing her from seeing him. She sighed, it was just too unfair.

"Oh God." She mumbled as she felt her stomach lurch. In seconds she was back in the toilet cubicle desperately trying not to cry.

##############

Sam glared at the man in the Dock. It was rare for him to hate anyone. Real hate was an emotion he was unfamiliar with but he hated the fact Arthur Layton had almost destroyed his team again. He turned his attention back to the man asking him questions. Everyone knew James Steel was the best QC in the business, Sam just hoped he lived up to the reputation.

"So." James stared at Sam as he gripped the edge of the witness box. "On the day in question would you say that in your opinion Arthur Layton intended to kill DI Alexandra Hunt and the deceased Daniel Smith?"

"Yes."

"Can you say why?"

"I don't know if Danny was going to be part of the plan, but the fact that his uncle is a serving police officer makes me believe that he was targeted by Layton. I worked on the profiling for the first case we had with Layton. He targets people. Those he percieves as weak."

"Danny was killed because he was a young man with a family member in the force? Danny was a getaway driver was he not."

"Yeah, he made a few mistakes but he was paying for that." Sam sighed. "Look, we know Layton has a grudge against the police, in particular Fenchurch CID."

"He did stand trial and was indeed convicted for kidnaping DS Annie Jayne Tyler and trying to murder DI Hunt almost four years ago. It seems he genuinely has a dislike for female police officers."

"Yeah. I should say so." Sam answered. "Alex was in a coma for nine weeks. Annie got lucky."

"Yes." James turned to the jury. "You have heard how this man set out to cause a riot, knowing that Fenchurch CID would attend. That DCI Gene Hunt and his team were going to be there. He knew there was a very good chance that the officers would enter the prison. I put it to you that the riot was staged with the direct intention of luring DI Hunt to her death." He watched as the horror crossed the faces of the twelve jurers. Layton laughed in the dock as Sam resisted the urge to jump from the witness stand and commit murder. He knew that if he was that angry, Gene was going to go ballistic.

#########

Gene rested his head back against the wall as he thought about what he knew could be happening in the courtroom. He needed to see Alex but knew that was out of the question. He also needed a cigarette and a scotch but that was never going to happen either. He closed his eyes as he remembered how nervous his wife had been that morning. It seemed Arthur Layton had been haunting them all their married lives. He had had enough. It ended today. He pushed himself away from the wall as he heard the cars in the distance.

"It'll be ok." He muttered as he tugged on his collar as his tie seemed to choke him. "At least bloody Jimbo has had the decency to stay in the clink." He walked towards the car knowing that he couldn't be in the same building as his wife without being able to hold her. He glanced up at the windows of the court as he leant on the bonnet of the gleaming red porche 911 and waited for the moment he could face Layton in the dock. He knew that only then he would be able to hold Alex. His time in court couldn't come soon enough. He glanced up as a young woman with dark hair ran towards him.

"DCI Gene Hunt."

"The one and only."

"The Judge is about to call you to give your testimony."

"Right, you are luv. Lead the way."

###############

A/N Nearly at the end now. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I do not own Ashes to Ashes. Or Life on Mars. Funny how Kudos seems to be ending all my favourite programmes at the moment :(

Railway Children,

Nelson shook his head as he watched the three detectives huddles over their drinks in the far side of the pub. he watched as Ray seemed to try to cajole the other two with him, although all looked equally depressed. He threw his tea towell down on the bar.

"Man Brav." He clapped Ray on the back as Chris looked up and smiled slightly. "You look as if you lost a tenner and found a penny."

"Feel like it." Ray answered.

"Where's Gene and his lady?"

"Giving evidence in court. Same for Annie and Sam."

"Ah." Nelson nodded. "In that case, you three need to keep clear heads because as sure as eggs Gene Hunt will have your guts for garters if you don't." Nelson began clearing their glasses away as Shaz smiled wanely. She knew he was right, even if the men with her were going to protest.

############

Gene stared up at the sky, briefly wondering why the Judge was taking so long. Everything seemed to be annoying him. He loosened his tie and undid the top two buttons as he tried not to worry about Alex being on the stand. He knew how much she hated the thought of facing the man that had held her hostage twice and almost killed her. He closed his eyes as he remembered how she had been shaking that morning when she had woken from her nightmare in the early hours of the morning.

"Christ Bolls. Be ok." He mumbled as he watched Sam walk towards him.

##########

"I swear by Almighty God." Alex took a deep breath as she read the oath written on the small card in front of her. "To tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. So help me God." She could feel her legs begin to weaken as she spoke. She wished Gene was there to watch her but as she glanced at the public gallery she knew that he had yet to give evidence. Her eyes fell back on the kindly Crown Prosecutor as he walked towards her.

"Can you tell the court where you worked before you joined Fenchurch CID?" He smiled slightly as Alex nodded.

"I was a DS on the Vice Squad."

"DCI Morgan's team?"

"Yes."

"Then you would have met Mr Layton before?"

"No. I had profiled him. I was working a case where we suspected a man fitting his profile was the guilty party."

"But you never caught him."

"I transferred while the case was still live." Alex stared.

"So, until the day he shot you in the head you had never actually come face to face with Layton?"

"That's correct."

"And it was due to that gunshot wound to the head that you spent approximately eight weeks in a coma. Then he holds you hostage while you were working Alex subconsciously touched the scar on her forehead. She knew it was barely visible but she knew it was there. She couldn't drag her eyes away from the man in the dock as the waves of nausea washed through her.

"Yes."

"DI Hunt. Can you tell me, on the day in question did you believe the man in the dock intended to kill you and the young man he killed?"

"I didn't think he would kill Danny. I mean the kid was only there because he was trying to protect me. I thought I could get him out of the office. I knew he was going to kill me."

"You knew? How did you know?"

"He told me."

###############

Annie folded her arms as she stared at the sky. It was a beautiful autumn day and for a moment she wished she was at home getting the baby ready to go to the park. Instead she was sat on a bench outside the courthouse worrying about her friends. She had been in the witness box for less than ten minutes. She couldn't decide if that was good or bad but she hoped it was over just as quickly for Alex and Gene. She smiled slightly as Sam walked towards her.

"I just saw the Guv."

"You aren't supposed to talk to him. He hasn't been in yet." Annie sighed.

"They changed things around, He's been in before me but he hasn't seen Alex yet, but he's worried sick."

"He said that?" Annie rested her head on Sam's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"No." Sam smiled. "Gene Hunt admit he's scared. About as likely as Chris winning Mastermind."

Annie shook her head. She knew the young DC was a bit of a liability at times but he was a hard worker and he did try. Since Sharon Grainger had been on the scene he was much better. It was as if he was constantly trying to impress his girlfriend. Annie smiled slightly as Sam kissed her hair.

"How did it go?"

"The defence is an idiot." Annie answered. "I think she wants Layton convicted."

"Don't we all?" Sam hugged her a little tighter, knowing gow close they had come to it being Annie that was in Alex's position. Annie closed her eyes as she felt his arms tighten on her waist. She knew she wanted to go home to be with her husband and son but there was no way she was going to be able to leave until the Jury had been dismissed. Annie snapped her eyes open as the familiar sound of an ambulance could be heard approaching the court.

"Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam released her as they both turned and started making their way hurridly back to the court.

###########

Alex stepped down from the witness box as the Judge turned his attention to the Jury. They knew they still had to hear from Phyllis and Viv but that wasn't until the next day. She sighed heavily as she reached the back door of the court. Her headache had been getting slowly worse since the moment she had arrived in the witness stand. Gingerly she opened the door so that she could leave. She smiled slightly as she saw Gene stood leaning on the wall opposite the door.

"Gene."

"Bolls." He stepped towards her as the room began to spin. In seconds she was in his arms as her unconsious form was swept up as Gene began yelling for help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

more soon x


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer I do not own Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars.**

**The End?**

Gene closed his eyes as he found himself once again sat on the hard and uncomfortable plastic chairs in the A&E waiting room. He knew that he shouldn't be angry with her, it wasn't as if she had passed out on purpose. He knew he was being irrational but he didn't care. He just wasn't sure how much more he could take. Alex was an intelligent woman. A brilliant police officer but she certainly had a knack of finding trouble, the sort that normally resulted in him worrying sick and praying to a God he wasn't even sure he believed in.

"Jury's out." Annie sighed as she sat next to him. Gene undid the top button on his shirt as he leant forward in his seat.

"I know Annie luv." He sighed. "In more ways than one."

########

"They have to find him guilty." Shaz sighed as she walked alongside Ray and Chris. Chris nodded as she slipped her hand into his.

"They will." Ray nodded as he pulled his collar up.

"How's Maya?"

"Now that is something I thought I'd never 'ear you ask." He smiled as Chris shrugged.

"She's not my favourite person but she's important to you." Shaz answered.

"Ok, she's tired and thinks she's fat but she's ok. Litton has got them working that big murder case so she's not getting the rest I think she should." Ray smiled as he thought of the dark haired murder squad detective.

"Ah Ray." Shaz smiled.

"What?" Ray laughed.

"You're going soft, mate." Chris laughed as Ray narrowed his eyes. They were distracted from the look on Ray's face as Shaz's mobile phone sprang into life.

"Hiya." Shaz began happily as the men looked on. Neither could drag their eyes away as Shaz closed her eyes.

"What is it?" Ray frowned.

"Annie." She paused. "We need to get to the station. She says Ma'am is in hospital and Gene wants us all back there until we know what's going on."

"Paperwork."Chris nodded. Ray pulled a face.

"Did she say what the matter wiv Alex is?"

"No." Shaz sighed. "But I reckon if we can make sure that the case against Chas Cale is watertight we can take a bit of the stress of 'er and the Guv."

"Right then." Ray nodded. "Back to the nick."

############

Alex stared at the white hospital wall. She really hadn't wanted to come back to the A&E, convinced she had seen enough hospitals to last a lifetime. She rested her head back against the wall as the young nurse took her blood pressure.

"Well, Mrs Hunt."

"Is everything ok?"

"Your blood pressure is a little low. Your husband is here, are you going to tell him now or wait until you get home?"

"I can go home?"

"Yes, well the doctor said the bloods confirmed you are healthy and there is no infection to worry about so yes home you go." The nurse bounded out of the treatment room as Gene walked in.

"Alex."

"Hi."

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She met his eyes. She knew him well enough to know when he was angry. She wasn't sure why but she could see he was clearly agitated about something. Alex got to her feet as Gene stared at the floor. She knew she should tell him what the doctor had said but something about him made her think it would be wiser to keep her mouth shut, at least for the moment.

"Right, well. Annie's outside. I'll ask her to take you 'ome." He walked out the door as Alex followed behind him.

"Wait."

"Got to get back to court. The Jury is out." Gene stopped as Alex stood in front of him.

"Ok. Wait one minute."

"I can't do this anymore." Gene stared at her. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. It was the last thing he wanted to say but he could see no other way of making her see she had to look after herself. That he couldn't take anymore heartache.

"What?" Alex stared at him.

"I said this when Chas Cale went beserk."

"I haven't been hurt."

"No, but you aint bleeding taking care of yourself. Alex, you lost weight. You've collapsed in court and you've been sick. I 'eard one of the court officers saying."

"Yes. I was sick. I've never been so nervous." Alex folded her arms. "I fainted because it was hot in there, I hadn't had breakfast and I had been throwing up. Remember what was going on the last time I did that?"

"Bolls"

"No Gene." She was furious but couldn't care less about the looks they were getting as she stormed out of the A&E into the car park. Gene ran a hand through his blonde hair as he tried to process what she was saying. "But don't worry, you can see our girls whenever you like."

"Alex!" He knew his shock tactics were turning against him. He knew Annie was waiting in the car.

"What? I never wanted to be a single mum in the first place but I did it with Molly and I'll do it with Ruby too. And this one."

"Alex." Gene rested his hands on her shoulders. "I aint going nowhere."

"You just said."

"I was being an idiot."

"Par of the course then." She sighed. "Gene."

"I love you." He watched as her eyes softened.

"I have been looking after myself. I have." She watched as he stepped towards her.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop thinking I am going to die. That something awful is going to happen to me." She smiled slightly as her temper began to abate. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rested his head against her forehead. She closed her eyes as he tightened his hold on her.

"I."

"Gene, there was a reason I fainted."

"Just tell me that you are going to be ine, that it's nothing serious." He paused as she kissed his cheek.

"It's serious."

His eyes flew open as he felt his heart almost stop in his chest.

"Alex."

"Gene." She smiled slightly. "Don't worry, it's not the end of the line. I'm pregnant."

###################

A/N Please review. More soon, nearly the end now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer Ashes is not mine. Neither is Life on Mars.**

**Babies and Verdicts.**

"Baby?" He cleared his throat as Alex raised an eyebrow. She still wasn't quite sure whether to hit him or snog him senseless. She hoped he would make her choice easier, she really didn't want to make any more of a sceme than she already had. He held her gaze as he realised he hadn't strung a decent sentance together.

"We're. You mean. Baby? Us? Again."

"Yes, Gene." Alex looked away, she knew that Ruby had been a surprise but they had decided that two children in the family was more than enough. She felt sick as she watched Gene close his eyes.

"You're sure?" He touched her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Yeah."

"Bloody Hell Bolls."

"Well, I didn't get myself in this state. I seem to remember you were there too." She stepped back. "I know this wasn't planned but I'm having this baby."

"Bolls."

"I mean it Gene. I can do this on my own." She looked anywhere but at his eyes as he tugged on her arm until she was so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"You dozy mare." He reached up to cup her face in his hands as she raised an eyebrow. "I love you. You daft bat."

"Gene."

"It's just a bloody shock that's all. I thought you were going to tell me something awful. That you had cancer or that Chas Cale had done something to you." He was breathing heavily as Alex blinked back a tear.

"No. Just this."

"How far?"

"About six weeks. I put it down to stress." She sighed as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"You are 'aving this baby." He whispered as she pulled back. "Which means I am too. I aint going nowhere Bolls. Please Alex, you have to believe me. I want this. All five of us. Anyway, of it's a boy I'm less outnumbered. Bloody house is full of women. As it is I'm lucky to get in the bathroom - between you and our Molly. God help me chances when Ruby is older!"

"Gene Hunt." Alex smiled.

"What?"

"My Manc Lion." She kissed him, not caring they were still stood in the hospital car park, with Annie waiting for them. "Nothing but a big, soft pussycat."

"Just don't let that lot know." He nodded towards Annie. Alex rested her head against his shoulder as his arms made their way around her small frame.

"I wont" She let him hug her.

################

"I wish they'd hurry up." Shaz rested her head against the wall. She was hungry and fed up. The Railway Arms was brilliant and she loved Nelson to bits but she knew that the food there had nothing on the food Luigi had in his resteraunt. At that moment she knew she could have demolished the vegetarian cabonara. She checked her watch as Chris nodded.

"Yeah."

"He's going to go down." She stated with more certaintly than she felt. "I mean e 'as to. Same with the idiot blaggers Chas Cale had picked up."

"Shaz." Sam sighed. He knew she was the baby of the team and the last thing he wanted was to dash her hopes or disillusion her in any way. Shaz looked up. "It's up to the Jury now. And as for Cale, the insanity plea might just be the best way forward."

"He 'as a point luv." Shaz raised an eyebrow as Ray sat down next to her. "All we can do is wait. The Guv and the girls will be back soon."

"Yeah." Shaz nodded. "Yeah, well he isn't the sanest person in the world."

Sam smiled. He genuinely liked the baby of the team and couldn't help but wonder what would happen when she was the DCI. He knew it was a certainty she was going to reach the rank, rather than a pipe dream. She was one of the best coppers he had ever met and knew she was constantly working towards something. Her work with domestic violence victims during her time in CID made her stand out. Now that she was worried about Cale and Layton going to prison only served to make him think he was right about her ability to go far. She was good because she cared. Like Annie and Alex. Although she did seem to be a little less accident prone than the other women on the team. He was shaken from his thoughts as the door to the police room opened.

"Hello." The young court officer cleared his throat. "The Judge is about to recall the court. We can't wait any longer."

"Ok." Sam nodded. "Ray, call Annie. Tell her we are going back into court. It's now or never." Chris and Ray exchanged glances as Ray pulled out his I phone. He had the feeling this wasn't going to be the last they heard of either Charles 'Chas' Cale or Arthur Layton. He just hoped the team would be left intact once the verdict was read out.

#############

A/N More soon x


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer not mine. This is the last chapter before I start a Christmas related story, might be the one I was talking about with Sailor. How Gene and Alex actually got together in the present day. Maybe set around their wedding anniversary. Let me know what you think.**

**The End of the Line.**

Sam glanced at his watch as he waited for the rest of the team to make their way into the court room. He wanted to see Gene before the Judge took her seat. As time went on it seemed less and less likely that was going to happen. He sighed as he heard Ray mutter something to Chris before the Judge took her seat. The court house fell silent as the door slammed open to allow Gene, Annie and Alex to walk in. Gene nodded at the Judge as Annie and Alex slipped into their seats beside Sam and the others. Alex's eyes were firmly on Viv as the quiet desk sargeant sat next to his sister in the public gallery.

"Arthur Layton." The Judge started. "You have been charged with the Murder of Daniel James Smith. You have also been charged with the false imprisonment and attempted murder of DI Alexandra Hunt. Twelve of your peers have listened to the evidence and have made a decision." She turned to face the foreman of the Jury. "Have you arrived at a verdict upon which you are all agreed?"

"Yes, your Honour."

"And on the matter of the Murder of Daniel James Smith, what say you?"

"Guilty."

"And on the matter of the false imprisonment and attempted murder of DI Alexandra Hunt, what say you?" Gene took Alex's hand as he waited for the verdict. He was desperate for the Jury to find Layton guilty on all accounts. He knew it would kill Viv and Alex if the verdict was anything other than guilty on all charges. He glared at the man in the dock, knowing it was taking all his self restraint not to commit murder there and then. He couldn't help but think that he and his family would never be truely free of the man that had been a blight on their lives for so long.

"Get on with it." Ray muttered as Annie shot him a look. The last thing they needed was for one of them to be held in contempt of court.

"Guilty." The young man replied as the entire court room erupted. Viv held his sister as the Judge yelled for quiet. Shaz closed her eyes in relief. She felt Chris squeeze her hand as Ray mumbled "YES!" on her other side. Alex remained silent throughout, knowing that in just a few weeks she would be facing Chas Cale in the same way. It wasn't over. Not for her. It was just round one as far as she was concerned. Sighing heavily she felt Gene's eyes fall on her.

"Alex?"

"Can we go home?" She turned to him as the courtroom fell silent. He smiled slightly as he realised it was the best idea he had heard all day.

"What about Luigi's?" He mumbled as Sam glared at him to be quiet.

##########################################

The sunshine began to emerge through the clouds as the team began to spill out through the doors into the car park. Chris rested a hand around Shaz's shoulders. He was relieved to be getting out of the stuffy environment of the court. Gene glanced at Alex as she closed her eyes. He didn't like to see her so quiet. His Bolly was always confident and able to handle herself. To see her looking so unsure nearly killed him.

"So what now?" Annie spoke first.

"Dunno about you but I'm starving." Chris announced.

"Luigi's it is then." Ray announced as he pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket. He couldn't help but smile as he read the text from Maya. She was waiting for them at the small Italian resteraunt that the team had practically used as a second home.

"Nah." Gene announced. "I dunno about you lot but I got a 'ome to go to."

"Gene." Alex sighed as Sam smiled. Gene was a different man since Alex and his girls had decended into his life.

"Molly and Ruby will be beginning to wonder what we look like." He held her gaze as she smiled slightly. Alex slipped her hand into his as Sam and Annie began walking towards the car with Ray, Shaz and Chris just behind them. She turned to Gene as he fished in his pockets for his car keys.

"We could go, to Luigi's I mean."

"I might. Later." He held her gaze as the familiar Manchester accent of Phyllis could be heard across the car park as she approached them with Viv. Gene turned to face the uniformed officers as Alex smiled slightly.

"Viv."

"You ok, Ma'am?"

"I'm fine." Alex smiled as Gene shook his hand. "Long day."

"Yeah." Viv looked at the floor. "But we got the verdict we wanted."

"The right one." Phyllis nodded. "I 'ope he bloody rots in that place. Good Lord, I never thought I'd 'ear meself say it Guv but I wish 'e'd been shot there and then."

"I know the feeling luv." Gene replied as Alex sighed.

"Life in prison with a minimum twenty year tariff. He's not going to be bothering us for a while." Phyllis answered as Viv and Alex exchanged glances. They both knew that just because the man was in prison there was no guarentee that either of them would ever be free. Arthur Layton had dessimated Viv's family. His sister was still on antidepressants and he still had nightmares. He knew Alex did too.

"Yeah." Gene rested his hand on Alex's lower back. "It's over. It's the end of the line as har as 'e is concerned. Can't touch Fenton CID anymore. Not while I'm still breathing anyway."

"And Chas Cale?" Phyllis fell into step alongside them as Viv swore.

"Is going to prison. For a fair while I reckon. 'e aint going to be bothering us neither." Gene sounded more certain than he felt. He turned to the two uniformed officers as Alex walked to the passenger side of the car.

"I 'ope you are right Guv." Viv answered, "I really do."

Gene nodded as Viv got into his own car. He knew that there was no way he could know what would happen to Chas and the other armed blaggers he had arrested. He knew what he wanted to happen but the main thing as far as he was concerned was the robberies were over, Alex was safe and he knew that the team lived to fight another day. He leant on the car roof as Alex walked back round to him. They watched the other car leave the car park as Alex touched his arm.

"Gene?"

"It's over Bolls. It's over. There is nothing to be afraid of. Chas Cale, Arthur Layton. None of them can touch us now. It's over. It's the end of the line."

####################

A/N New story soon. Please let me know what you think of this one.


End file.
